


Hunt

by aderyn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hearts, Wilderness, hounds, urban wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the heart is a hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> For [PFG](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeckhart/works); you said run. Feel better.
> 
> [Jude](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wiggleofjudas/pseuds/wiggleofjudas),for sightlines!

 

John’s heart is an old tree; it is a hound. 

If it finds something to scent in the forest, it’ll live.

If not, it turns to ash.

*****

It finds something.

It always does, always at the last minute, when things look nearly burnt, black to the edge of bearable. But it’s never picked up like this, a Sherlock, recently excavated from the cave of the world, up on white vapour from the underground, slipped in on the shadow of a crow.

“Hunt with me,” he says.

They put their noses to and run.

*****

It’s been in the desert, damn it. Dried itself there on the rocks,in the cold.

His heart, old tree, old hound. Old bone.

So Sherlock smoking is vapour from the underground. And Sherlock tearing is a crow.

The rooftops are their canopy.

They run.

*****

_Pitch us black to the edge of bearable._

_I will._

“I’ll never find another thing to hunt.”

“I know.”

*****

_The thing is you don’t know. Your heart’s an old tree and you don’t know. An old tracker out for its last. You don’t know and you don’t care, because_

someday they’ll go to the wood, the old one Britain keeps, scent it, find it, the old heartwood, the shade at the heart of the forest.

Carve their names in the bark.


End file.
